So you're leaving?
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Maura finds out that Casey invited Jane to live with him, to travel with him and live on the army base as well as to be his wife. Their lives will never be the same again.


Maura stood in front of Jane Rizzoli withholding tears that threatened to fall, the tears that would reveal her heartache and the pain she felt at having heard the news that Jane was moving to live with Casey... thousands of miles away. "So.. you're leaving?" she asked softly with sadness heavily laced within her gentle voice.

Jane looked at the woman she secretly loved, "No..." Maura smiled slightly at this but it quickly fell again when Jane continued, "I mean..I haven't said yes yet"

The only response that the young medical examiner could form was, "Oh.. Okay" she said softly as she went to leave, but as she went to walk past her colleague, the dark haired detective put her hand gently on the brunette's arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Maura? What's wrong?", she said with love and care within her voice, she knew something was bothering Maura, she knew something was not right.

Maura kept her eyes downcast, and shook her head, "I'm fine Jane" she said softly

Jane shook her head and pulled her into her arms to hold her there firmly, "Don't lie" she said softly, "I know something is wrong, is it about me leaving? If you don't want me to go you can just say so Maur'" she said with her hand in the Doctor's brunette hair, she smelt like strawberries, a scent that Jane had gotten used to and accustomed to due to the amount of time they spent together.

Maura sighed, "My opinion doesn't matter Jane, you have to do what's best for you" she said with a sadness in her voice that she didn't even realize was there, but Jane noticed it.

Jane pulled back slightly to look at Maura, and gently coached her to look up at her, "Maura, I don't ever want to hear you say that or even think that again ok?", she said with a gentle smile, "Your opinion does matter... more than you think ok?"

Maura bit her lip, building the confidence internally in order to speak up and tell Jane the truth, "I don't ... I don't want you to go... I know it's selfish but I can't lose you Jane, I just... I can't", she said nervously with tear brimmed eyes, she tried to look away but with Jane's soft hand holding her chin, she had no choice but to continue looking at the woman she secretly loved.

The dark haired detective smiled and pulled her closer yet again, "Then I won't go", she said simply because secretly she had hoped that Maura would ask her to stay, that she wouldn't want her to leave because deep down she didn't want to leave Maura, she couldn't leave the woman she loved to go and live with the distraction she had used to try and hide her feelings for her work colleague.

Maura was taken aback by the words of the woman whose arms were holding her tight against her, and whose waist her own arms were wrapped firmly around, "You need to do what makes you happy Jane, you can't base your decision on what anyone else thinks..." she said just wanting the happiness of Jane to be a centre of the decision. Secretly however she wished that she wouldn't leave, and would be happy where she is.

Jane smiled, "I don't want to go Maura, my home is here with you Maur' ... being with you makes me happy not the idea of being on some army base in the middle of nowhere" she said in a rushed but confident voice

The medical examiner smiled and looked up at Jane, this time of her own free will, "Being with you makes me happy too.." she said in a timid and soft voice.

Gradually the gap between them closed as their lips met in a loving and gentle kiss, their grips on each other strengthened and neither wanted to let go.

"I love you", Jane said softly with a smile

Maura grinned, "I love you too Jane"

Watching Maura's face, Jane smiled softly, "I was kinda hoping that you would tell me not to leave, I thought you would say it sooner, but I am so glad you have... I couldn't have left you Maura"

The brunette woman in front of her smiled, "If I knew you felt that way, I would have said it long ago"

Later that day, Maura was reading out an email to Jane. It was from Casey. It was begging Jane to go and live with him, to be his wife and a load of other soppy rubbish that nobody really cares about.

Maura had a heavy heart as she read the email, and she looked up at Jane.

"I'm not going to marry him, I'm not going to leave him and follow him all over the world" she said as she looked at Maura, "I love you Maura".

Maura felt relieved, although Jane had already said that she did not wish to leave her, she was slightly worried by the email in case Jane changed her mind, she looked at Jane, "What's that in your hands?" she asked softly, of course she knew what it was... a pregnancy test but she somehow could not believe it.

Jane glanced down at the plastic stick in her hands that confirmed she was pregnant and looked back up at Maura, "I.. I think I'm pregnant" she said softly

"You think? Well what does the test say Jane?" she said softly as she moved close to her

She was nervous, she had only just admitted her feelings for Maura and now she finds out she is pregnant with Casey's baby ? She was worried that Maura wouldn't want to raise a child with her, especially the child of a man she clearly disliked although the dislike was mostly due to jealousy. "Positive" she said with a sigh, "It says it's positive" she said looking down at the floor.

Maura smiled and wrapped her in her arms, "Congratulations Jane" she said with a grin and sparkling eyes.

Jane looked down, not meeting the Doctor's eyes, "I don't know what to do Maura, I'm going to be a useless mother, how can I raise a child?" she stumbled on her words, she was worried and she was slightly overwhelmed by the days events.

Maura gently touched her chin in a way that forced Jane to look at her, just like Jane had done earlier that day to her, "Jane. You are going to be an amazing mother and you don't have to do it alone.. you know I will always be here for you" she said softly, her voice was loving and her eyes showed the same.

The Italian woman smiled, "Really?" she said softly

Nodding she replied, "Of course, I love you Jane."

Jane calmed and felt relaxed, she knew that with Maura by her side that everything would be great. After all they had been destined to be together and had each retrospectively wished they were for a very long time.


End file.
